Family Secrets
by Carina Cassiopeia Lestrange
Summary: Aries Rodolphus Riddle Lestrange formerly known as Harry James Potter is the brother of the boy-who-lived Lucas Godric Potter. At the age of 15 months he was stolen from his family to be raised by the dark.
1. Prologue

As Lord Voldemort glided silently up the stairs at the Potter home in Godric's Hollow he mused over how easy it had been. Pettigrew had willingly handed over the Potter's location and sent them out of the house. The babysitter had been easy enough to dispose of, he thought as he walked towards the nursery. As he entered he noticed both boys were awake. He noticed the older of the two had untidy black hair with bright green eyes, while the other has the same hair in light brown with hazel eyes. His plan was to kill the oldest Harry first. Then he would turn his wand on the younger brother Lucas. As he approached the crib he muttered to himself in parsletongue. What shocked him was when little Harry looked at him and hissed back _hello_. Lord Voldemort froze before quickly recovering. It was impossible for a boy from the light side to be able to speak in parslenic. It was just unheard of. He decided that before he killed the boys he would look at their magical cores. He merely glanced at Lucas, he would be a good wizard but nothing powerful. When he turned to look at Harry he was blown away by what he saw. The boy reeked of pure power. The boys levels could one day pass Dumbledore's and his own. This boy could be the next Merlin, but he like Morgana before him would be for the dark side. He gently picked up the boy before turning to his brother. He quickly muttered the killing curse. As he turned to apparate he saw the curse deflect leaving an X shaped scar and the house in ruins. As he apparated away Lily and James Potter returned home with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all I know I'm horrible, I suck at updating but at least I came back. I'll try to update more often but I make no promises. I desperately need to get my marks up first so I can go to the University I want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

**Chapter 1**

**3 years later**

I was awoken by a soft pop as my house elf Tippy apparated into my room. She had been a present for my 4th birthday.

"Master Aries sir, Mistress Bella would like you to join her for breakfast in the main dining room," she squeaked.

"Thanks Tippy, I'll be down in a few minutes," I told her. She curtsied before disapparting with a pop. I quickly hopped out of bed, stretching as I entered my closet. I decided on a pair of midnight blue robes with silver trimmings. After I had changed I walked to my bathroom to comb my hair. I stared in the mirror, not blinking an eye at my new appearance. Just this past summer my parents had finally decided that I was ready for the blood adoption potion. My black hair is now longer and straighter, my once emerald eyes now grey. My face had also lost some of its pudginess, becoming more angular and defined. I also no longer need my glasses. I look the part of a pureblood heir.

As I walked through the corridors of Lestrange Manor I thought about how my life has changed. How Lily and James Potter had once been my parents. I can't imagine growing up with a mudblood and a blood traitor. Being a halfblood, that would have been horrible. After the adoption I'm officially no longer a Potter. The potion cannot be undone, so now by blood, law, and magic I am a Lestrange. I can't imagine life being any better than it is. I have my mum, my dad, and my father. Many people would find it strange that I have a dad and a father, but it seems so natural to me. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are my biological parents, but Tom named me as heir to the Riddle family, as well as being the Dark Prince, Heir to the Throne of Darkness. I stopped in front of the doors to the dining room, before silently pushing them open. At once all the talking inside ceased.

"Aries," my mum called, "come quickly, before your breakfast gets cold," she told me. I nodded in respect as I sat down in the seat to the right of the Dark Lord who's seated at the head of the table. Across from me is my mum, with dad next to her.

"Morning father, mum, dad." I greeted. They all murmured their hellos.

As I reached for my glass of pumpkin juice, I saw the picture of the front of the Daily Prophet and sneered. The three Potters waved from the cover as they attended some kind of charity event for 's. I ate my eggs in silence as my parents talked. At my name being mentioned I looked up.

"Aries it's time for you to start learning magic," mum told me.

"Yes, with Draco, Corvus and Blaise you will learn transfiguration and history of magic from Uncle Lucius, potions and dueling from Severus, charms and herbology from your dad, and defense against the dark arts and the dark arts from myself. Uncle Regulus will cover warding and blood magic. When you turn 8 he'll start on the animagus transformation. Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Isabella will teach you Pureblood history and etiquette. They will cover all families but mainly the Blacks, Malfoys, Zabinis, and Lestranges," mum explained.

"Your Uncle Rabastan will fill in occasionally if one of us is away," dad continued.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"You will begin with history of magic after breakfast. After lunch you will have transfiguration. This will continue every Monday to Friday until you turn 11 and go to Hogwarts," mum said. I nodded and finished the rest of my breakfast.

Several hours' later history of magic ended. The class itself is boring but the way Uncle Lucius teaches it makes it much more interesting. After a quick lunch we returned to the classroom for transfiguration. This I find intriguing. The ability to change something into something else without speaking is interesting. Having already read several books on all of the classes I know that it is all about intent. After discussing the theory behind what we're doing Uncle Lucius handed each of us a match and told us to turn it into a needle.

After several minutes of trying I turned my match into a complete needle. Uncle Lucius came over to examine it shocked. He gasped, finding no flaws in it. Numbly he walked to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

"Bella, would you come here?" he asked her. Seconds later she stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. Uncle Lucius immediately showed her the needle.

"Who?" she asked calmly.

"Aries in fewer than 3 minutes," he explained. She gasped and turned to me, pride clearly showing on her face.

"Aries, I want you to try it again, this time without a wand," she told me. I nodded as Uncle Lucius placed a fresh match in front of me.

After several minutes of concentration and waving my hand over the match it changed. Everyone else gasped. Uncle Lucius turned back to my mum clearly shocked.

"Being able to change it in less than 5 minutes, wandless at the age of 4 is unheard of. The Dark Lord was right, he will be more powerful than Merlin," he exclaimed.

"Yes, I think I should give him my old first year textbook. They still use the same one. What we should do is have him learn with the wand then wandless. Once he has successfully completed the spell both ways he will move on. He will get the next textbook when he completes the first," mum told him. He nodded agreeing with her.

"Aries will continue to learn in here, but out of the textbook while I teach Draco, Corvus, and Blaise. He can ask questions when he needs to," Uncle Lucius decided. He then dismissed us so hat they could report to the Dark Lord.


End file.
